villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Frieza
Note: This article is about Frieza from a separate timeline than the main series. To see the main timeline version, see Frieza. Xeno Frieza (also known as Frieza: Xeno) is an antagonist in Dragon Ball Heroes. He is the Frieza of an alternate timeline that is not the same as the main one, thus making Xeno Frieza and Frieza himself two separate entities. Xeno Frieza was one of the villains to have fused with one of the Dark Dragon Balls, the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball for him. The One-Star Dark Dragon Ball has further increased Xeno Frieza's power to terrifying new heights. Personality Without the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball, Xeno Frieza's personality is identical to Frieza's. With the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball, Xeno Frieza seems to be rather devoid of personality as he never talks in battle. Appearance Without the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball, Xeno Frieza's appearance is identical to Frieza's. With the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball, Xeno Frieza's takes a change in appearance. Xeno Frieza now has the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball on his chest with branches of dark energy coming out of it. His eyes become blank and darken to a yellowish color. A minor detail is a vein that appears on his forehead. History Past Xeno Frieza, similar to the main timeline Frieza, wiped out the Saiyan race. This caused Xeno King Vegeta to gain the desire to go back in time and stop Planet Vegeta's destruction. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Demon God Towa Saga The One-Star Dragon Ball along with the other Dark Dragon Balls scatter through time and space. The One-Star Dark Dragon Ball landing on Namek at Age 762 in Xeno Friza's timeline. The Dark Dragon Ball then merges with Xeno Frieza, further increasing his horrible power. Thanks to the Dark Dragon Balls power, Xeno Frieza was able to overpower Goku, even after the latter has transformed into a Super Saiyan, without having to use 100% of his power. Realizing that if the battle is left unchecked then Xeno Frieza will defeat and kill Goku, the Time Patrol send Future Trunks and Xeno Goku to deal with the problem. Teaming with his past self, Xeno Goku along with Super Saiyan Goku fire two Super Kamehamehas at Xeno Frieza, the latter powering up to 100%. Thanks to the Dark Dragon Ball, Xeno Frieza was able to hold back the Super Kamehamehas until Trunks came up behind him and sliced Xeno Frieza in-half just like the Death Saucer did in the main timeline. Trunks' sword knocks the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball off Xeno Frieza, reverting him to his base 100% form. Time then continues normally with Xeno Frieza begging Goku to save him just like his main timeline counterpart. Powers and Abilities Power Xeno Frieza without the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball has power identical to Frieza's. Xeno Frieza with the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball has tremendous and terrifying power, as he is easily able to take on Super Saiyan Goku without even having to use his full power. At full power he can block two Super Kamehamehas at the same time with one hand. He was only defeated because he was caught off guard. Techniques *'Dark Death Ball:' A more powerful version of the Death Ball used only by Xeno Frieza. Trivia *Xeno Frieza's defeat was similar to that of his main timeline counterpart; being sliced in-half while he was unaware. The difference is that Frieza was cut in-half by his own Death Saucer while Xeno Frieza was slashes in-half by Trunks. *Xeno Frieza is one of the villains that acts as a host for the Dark Dragon Balls along with Xeno Cell, Xeno Majin Buu, Xeno Turles, Xeno Janemba, Xeno Slug and Dark Broly. Gallery Frieza-Xeno.png XenoFreeza.png XenoFriezavs.TwoSuperKamehamehas.jpeg|Xeno Frieza against Goku and Xeno Goku XenoFriezaSplittingSlice.jpeg|Xeno Frieza's defeat External links * Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Nemesis Category:Wealthy Category:One-Man Army Category:Genderless Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Rivals Category:Siblings Category:Crime Lord Category:Monarchs Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed